


Marineford Survival

by VeraVesLy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Marineford AU, Other, Scheming, Short Story, sadness and sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraVesLy/pseuds/VeraVesLy
Summary: You were there, with your family, with allies, all with one goal in mind. Save Portgas D. Ace from execution. As with the best laid plans, well... let's just say there's no such thing, especially where you're involved.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Marineford Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece, only my computer, a notebook, and a writing stick. This idea just popped in my head. While the idea is based off a character I have in mind, I wanted to try something different. Also, this is my first story so any tips are appreciated!

Ace died at Marineford, but it wasn’t Akainu that killed him.

It was you.

Having changed fate once before by challenging Teach for Thatch’s life, you became the darkness. You saved Ace from death by magma fist through the chest by using your powers, powers you swore to keep hidden from the world ever since you acquired them. 

It was when Ace, your best friend, your first love, went to thank you that you turned on him, pulling him into eternal darkness, to the shock and horror of all who witnessed it.

The Marines: You possessed what was considered the most evil devil fruit in existence, and now, with Akainu’s death, you now, somehow, possessed the former’s devil fruit, alongside your own, an impossible, unheard of feat…

That, and just before you took your own crewmember’s life, you ejected the body of Akainu right at the fleet admiral’s feet, along with hazardous debris and the soldiers absorbed into your darkness that you hadn’t fully killed.

The Whitebeard pirates: You were family. You came from another world three years ago, faced your demons with them, and found the family, love, and acceptance you’ve always longed for. You put your life on the line to save Thatch earlier this very year, so this betrayal, they never saw it coming. They couldn’t believe it even though they saw you absorb the fiery 2nd division commander into your darkness.

Luffy: He almost had Ace ripped away from him when you saved him from Akainu. His hope had been restored, a smile as bright as the sun stealing over his face… only to shatter when he watched you consume his beloved older brother, watched you kill him yourself.

He didn’t understand it. You were Ace’s crewmate, his friend. Ace liked you, talked about you, however briefly, when they had met in the desert kingdom early in his journey.   
His own crew was gone. He’d been powerless to protect them, and now his brother, after everything that happened, after how hard he fought to save him, everyone who had fought with him towards that end…

He was shell shocked, catatonic with despair.

Shanks arrived then, and you slipped away with the distraction. The war was over. Akainu was killed by the possessor of the Yami Yami no Mi who, somehow, now possessed the power of two devil fruits, darkness and magma. An unthinkable feat, until now. The bounty for the newly dubbed “Daughter of Darkness” would skyrocket.

The Whitebeard pirates went into hiding, to recover from their injuries, grieve their dead, and gather their strength, vowing revenge for their beloved brother.

Portgas D. Ace was no more, the world declared.

That was exactly what you wanted.


End file.
